


00:00:00:01

by fluffier432



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Beating, Character Death, Clocks, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Day Three: Manhandled/Forced to Their Knees/Held at Gunpoint, Face Punching, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt, Hurt Ethan Nestor, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Punching, Tasers, Unrequited Hate, Unus Annus, Whump, Whumptober 2020, at the very end, based off that video in unus annus where mark beats ethan up for the uploading issues, but serious, friends to kidnapper/kidnappee, i also know i am very, i know i've included kidnapping in all three of them so far but it fits in all of them so, very far behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffier432/pseuds/fluffier432
Summary: The clock was ticking. It reminded Ethan his time was nearly up.Whumptober 2020 Day Three: Manhandled/Forced to their Knees/Held at Gunpoint
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	00:00:00:01

_Tick, tick, tick._

The clock, high on the wall, counted in time to the pounding in Ethan’s head. Funny; the main theme of the channel was the clock counting down to their deaths, but he never thought it would be manifested in such a literal sense.

_Tick, tick, tick._

When Mark had first wrestled the bag over his head, he assumed it was part of a video. He acted scared. Pretended his initial scream of surprise was scripted. Anything for the fans, after all.

_Tick, tick, tick._

After being shoved into the trunk of Mark’s car, however, Ethan began to worry. Mark knew he couldn’t drive with someone in his trunk, even for a video, right? But the sound of the engine turning over solidified Ethan’s fear. Something had happened. Somewhere, somehow, something had happened to Mark, and Ethan wished he had fought back for real.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Mark had tied him to a chair. Punched him until he nearly blacked out. The hate in those swings were evident, though Ethan couldn’t imagine where his best friend had gotten all this resentment. He wracked his mind, trying to remember what he could have done to upset him.

_Tick, tick, tick._

With Ethan’s own thoughts ringing parallel to Mark’s words, he began to believe that this really was his fault, he deserved this, how could anyone bear to deal with him for so long, it was bound to happen, if Mark didn’t do it then somebody surely would. A couple weeks in the basement left no room in his broken mind for questioning Mark’s ethics anymore. A few shocks of the taser ensured Ethan’s unwavering trust. After just a month of sick manipulation, Mark felt confident leaving the boy sitting on his knees with no restraints and the door open. He was too easy to control.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Ethan had lost track of how long it had been, the clock becoming useless when his eyesight blurred permanently. It must have been a while. 

_Tick, tick, tick._

Now the clock counted in time again, but not to the pounding in his head. Instead, to the rhythmic oozing of blood. To the pulsing wound in his stomach. To the seconds he had left.

Mark had told him, levelling a gun to Ethan’s torn body, that he’d run out of time.

_Tick, tick, tick._

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am aware of how very far behind i am


End file.
